The invention relates to an occupant protection device.
A relevant occupant protection device is disclosed in German Utility Model DE 202 16 611 (incorporated by reference herein). In the case of this previously known occupant protection device, the gas generator has a connecting tube. A filling tube which is used for inflating an airbag of the occupant protection device is connected to this connecting tube. The connecting tube of the gas generator and the filling tube of the airbag are pushed one inside the other, whether in such a manner that the filling tube is pushed onto the connecting tube or conversely in such a manner that the connecting tube is pushed onto the filling tube. For the gastight connection of the two tubes, they are pressed together with plastic deformation.